To be drunk and in love
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Kantarou gets drunk and has somthing to say to Haruka. SAP ONESHOT HarukaKantarou


Sooo, my first Tactics attempt. Just kind of a sappy thing to work out a writers block... And guess what! It worked! I do not own Tactics, just using the characters for my own fluff/angst needs

Kantarou slammed his pen down in frustration for the fifth time in an hour. "ARGH! This is NOT working... Damn that Reiko!" He growled out, just about ready to tear up the sloppy article with his teeth.

"Kan-chan! You have to finish that. Reiko-san will be here in two hours! If you don't finish it you'll have to deal with dull tea! And besides, it's YOUR fault for waiting until the last minute!" The fox, Youko said, crossing her arms.

"I have an idea Youko-chan! Why don't YOU finish it? It's your day off. I'm sooo brilliant! Yeah I know, praise me later. You should get to work YOUKO. I'll be back later YOUKO." Kantarou grinned, sitting an unwilling Youko in front of his desk, giving her his pen and quickly running out of the house.

As he made his escape, Kantarou ran straight into the dark haired Demon Eating Tengu. "Haruku! Where have you been all day?" Kantarou wondered, tilting his head.

"Out, I was bored, and besides it's only three... And aren't you supposed to be working on the article?" Haruki slanted his eyes at Kantarou.

The silver haired boy waved his hand. "Oh! Youko was happy to do it for me! She even voluntered"

"Mm-hm. I'm sure." Haruka quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Kantarou grinned and grabbed the tengu's hand. "Let's go! I'm in the mood for some warm sake!"

"Oi! But I just got back!"

NEW SCENE

"...You know... I thought you could hold your liqour.." Haruka stated, supporting Kantarou as they walked down the dark, busy downtown streets lit up with many different types of lights.

Kantarou giggled, poking Haruka's nose. "Siiiiiiilly! I'm noooot drunk! You are you biiiig humungous gigantic cowabungus er... big Lug!- oops!" The crimson eyed boy tripped over his feet, almost pulling him and Haruka down.

Haruka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and my hair is pink" He mumbled to himself.

"Yay! You would look so cute with pink hair!" Kantarou jumped up and wrapped his small arms around the taller mans neck, lifting his feet off of the ground, earning some glances from some people passing by.

The Demon Eating Tengu blushed and tried to pull his master off of him. "Kantarou, you idiot. Get off."

"NOOOOOO! Haruka-chan has to carry me hooooooome!" Kantarou cried, tightening his grip on Haruka's neck.

Haruka, still blushing, tried to get Kantarou off him. "Hey Kantarou, I'm serious, let go" He continued until he heard a light snoring. Kantarou had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. "Great" Haruka said to himself and picked up Kantarou's legs, and started walking home, the boy in his arms.

NEW SCENE

Haruku slid open the door using his foot and stepped into the house.

"KAN-CHAN! YOU ARE SO..." Youko appeared out of the kitchen. "...drunk" She glared. "Well good! I hope he has the worst hangover in the morning! Hmph! I had to finish the article by myself... Well Haruka-chan, I'm gonna go to Reiko-san's tonight. Byebye!" The fox grabbed her jacket and skipped out the door.

"Oook." The tengu lifted an eyebrow and carried Kantarou to the boys room, laying him down on the futon. He was about to stand and leave when he felt a hand grab his sleeve. He looked down and saw crimson eyes staring at him.

"Where are you going?" Kantarou asked.

The older man glared. "To sleep, just like YOU should be doing."

"Don't go... Stay with me..." Kantarou pleaded softly, sadness in his eyes.

"You're acting wierd Kantarou, go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Haruka turned to leave when he felt two frantic arms throw themselves around his waist.

"NO! Stay! Please... I wanna be near you tonight! I love you...!" Kantarou cried, burying his face in Haruka's back.

The tengu unwrapped his masters arms from his waist. "You're drunk, delirious. Go to bed." He roughly pushed Kantarou back onto the futon and stepped out of the room, slamming the door.

Kantarou wrapped his arms around his red hakama clad legs. "... I'm not delirious... Cruel Haruka" He whispered to himself and buried his face in his knee's.

NEW SCENE

It was near morning, the sun was about to rise and the dew was gathered on the grass. Haruka was sitting on the roof, in the dark, waiting for the sun to show its face. He felt horrible for treating Kantarou so coldly, but the folklorist was drunk. What more could he do? Say: ''Oh yeah, you're drunk, I'm fairly sober. I know a fun game! Let's take advantage of my master!''. 'Yeah right.' Haruka thought.

Maybe he could say he was sorry. In the morning of course, Kantarou was probably fast asleep. Maybe he wouldn't have to say anything, maybe he was so drunk he would forget. "Forget it, I'll just go in there now and tell him I'm sorry" The tengu said to himself and jumped gracefully down from the roof and walked inside.

He softly tiptoed to Kantarou's door and slowly slid it open. On the futon was Kantarou, covered completely with the purple quilt. He quietly kneeled down next to his master and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Go away Haruka, I don't want to talk to you" Kantarou's voice muttered, muffled by the blankets as he shifted under them.

'So you ARE awake' Haruka thought. "Well... don't talk then... I wanted to say I'm sorry... about the way I treated you earlier" Haruka stumbled over his own words, nervous.

Seeing no response coming from Kantarou, Haruka continued. "... Nobody has ever said they loved me... It freaked me out... and I didn't know if you were messing with me or if you were telling the truth..."

The silver haired boy shot up, angered. "Why would I lie about somthing like that Haruka? It's true! I love you! I've always loved you! You're just oblivious to notice how much I really care for you! I WASN'T lying! And I sure as hell wasn't delirious!" Kantarou shouted, tears forming in his crimson eyes.

"Then how do you explain loving me! What other reason is there than being delirious!" Haruka wondered, raising his voice. He couldn't understand why anyone would care for him, let alone love him.

"I don't know Haruka! It's confusing, my heart wrenches every time I hear your voice, everytime you look at me!... I just... wish you could feel the same way" Kantarou cried.

Haruka looked down. "I... I don't know how..."

Kantarou tore his gaze away, staring at the wall sadly. "Please... just go"

The tengu's hand suddenly grabbed his master by the back of his neck and forced his lips upon Kantarou's in a firey closed mouthed kiss. Kantarou was shocked and his eyes went wide, but after a moment he closed them and softly kissed back.

Haruka pulled away and looked into Kantarou's crimson eyes. "You didn't let me finish... I want to say that... That I can try, and maybe I can learn. If you can teach me, that is"

A slight smile formed on Kantarou's lips. "I don't really think it can be taught... But, we can try it. Together." He said softly and kissed Haruka softly.

The kisses soon got hot and passionate, open mouthed, tongue to tongue and Kantarou let himself be pushed down onto the futon.

NEW SCENE

Youko was walking around the house looking for her two friends. It was well past 12 and they still hadn't come out of Kantarou's room. 'Guy talk? Nah, Haruka-chan would get bored... Hmmmm' Youko thought and walked lightly to Kantarou's door and opened it, only a crack and peered in. Her master was nestled, topless and asleep, in Haruka's arms, who was also topless and asleep.

The fox closed the door and let out a sigh. "About fricken time..." She said aloud and walked into the kitchen. She then saw a camera on the table and got a devious grin, picking it up. "Blackmail time"

End A/N: I was having trouble with my other fic so I thought I would write a Haruka/Kantarou one shot. I'm not really sure what the plot is, mainly just drama/fluff. And I'm not sure if they had cameras so just bear with me. It's very sappy and corny I know, heh.


End file.
